Nightmares
by MyNameIsLalo
Summary: OS: Peeta/Katniss and their children. Post Mockingjay. Chapter 2 is the translation in FRENCH ;)
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hey guys I'm glad to be back with this short OS. I wrote it a like 2am a few weeks ago. It's just something full of sweetness and I guess that's all :) Enjoy ;)**

* * *

I'm waking up, screaming and sweating. I take a minute to calm myself down. I look around and see this familiar room which relaxes me, Peeta's arms are around me and I see his concern in his look. I take a moment to breathe normally again. Then I speak up:

\- It was her, I mutter.

I see sadness and a mix of others emotions going through his face. Then he looks at me, with love. His love, which for a second, made me forget about the nightmare I just had. My little sister, who burned right in front of me fifteen years ago. I used to have this nightmare every night after she died. So I don't cry like I used to. I just hug Peeta harder while he says comforting words in my ear.

I hear our door opens up. Finnick climbs up onto our bed and says:

\- Mommy, it's okay we're here. I love you Mom.

He is ten but sometimes it seems like he's much older. Especially when he comes into our bedroom after Peeta or I have a bad dream. I've explained him a few months ago why we had so many nightmare. I didn't tell him the entire truth but he'll learn that in a couple of years at school or we'll tell him.

\- Go back to sleep honey. I say with a smile. And please Finnick be quiet, you wouldn't want to wake Rue up ? Wouldn't you ? I add still smiling at my beautiful and clever son.

I know he loves his little sister (who will turn seven this year) more than anything, and he wouldn't want to wake her up. Especially now that he's sharing his room with her because Peeta is making him his own bedroom before Cinna's birth (our third child). So he, silently, leaves the bedroom. I see Peeta's look and speak up before he does:

\- I don't want to talk about it, hon'. Can we just go back to sleep ? I ask even if I know that he won't force me to talk.

\- Sure babe, I just wanted to know if little Cinna was alright ? he says looking at my enormous belly.

\- Well, he is since he can't stop kicking, I say with a smile.

\- I love you Katniss Everdeen, Peeta says with love and passion.

\- And I love you Peeta Mellark, I respond with a kiss.

It's our tradition after a nightmare. We say that we love each other; it's a reminder that no matter what happened we're still here and in love. I guess it's what we call life.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review it's always good to read what you think ;)**

 **Kisses -Lalo**


	2. French translation Traduction française

**AN/ Hey tout le monde ! Ceci est la traduction de l'OS précédent. J'espère que vous l'aimerez même si il est très court ;)**

* * *

Je me réveille en criant et pleine de sueur. Je prends une minute pour me calmer. Je regarde aux alentours et vois cette pièce qui m'est si familière ce qui me détend presque immédiatement. Les bras de Peeta sont autour de moi et je vois un air inquiet sur son visage. Je prends un moment pour respirer normalement à nouveau. Puis je parle :

\- C'était elle, je murmure.

Je vois de la tristesse et un mélange de différentes émotions passer sur son visage. Puis il me regarde, de l'amour dans le regard. Son amour, qui pendant une seconde, me fit oublier le cauchemar que je viens de faire. Ma petite sœur qui brulait en face de moi il y a maintenant quinze ans. Je faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits après sa mort donc je ne me mets pas à pleurer comme j'en avais l'habitude mais une boule se forme dans ma gorge comme à chaque fois. Les cauchemars s'étaient espacés au fur et à mesure mais ils ne disparaitront jamais. Peeta comme moi le savons pertinemment. Je serre simplement Peeta contre moi pendant qu'il me dit des choses réconfortantes à l'oreille.

J'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Finnick grimpe dans notre lit et dit :

\- Maman tout va bien, on est là. Je t'aime maman.

Il n'a que dix ans mais parfois il semble beaucoup plus vieux. Surtout lorsqu'il vient dans notre chambre après que Peeta ou moi ayons fait un mauvais rêve. Je lui ai expliqué il y a quelques mois pourquoi nous faisons autant de cauchemars. Je ne lui ai pas entièrement dit la vérité mais il la connaitra assez tôt, d'ici quelques années à l'école ou à la maison.

\- Retourne te coucher mon bébé, je dis avec un sourire. Et s'il te plait Finnick ne fais pas trop de bruit. Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller Rue ? Pas vrai ? j'ajoute en souriant toujours à mon magnifique et intelligent petit garçon.

Je sais qu'il aime sa petite sœur (qui va avoir sept ans cette année) plus que tout au monde et qu'il ne voudrait pas la réveiller. Surtout maintenant qu'il partage sa chambre avec elle. Puisque Peeta est en train de lui faire une chambre pour lui seul avant la naissance de Cinna (notre troisième enfant). Finnick quitte alors le plus silencieusement possible la chambre et retourne dans la sienne. Je vois le regard de Peeta et parle avant lui :

\- Je ne veux pas en parler chéri. On peut juste se recoucher s'il te plait ? je demande même si je sais qu'il ne me poussera pas à parler.

\- Bien sûr mon cœur, je veux juste savoir si notre petit Cinna va bien avant. Il dit en regardant mon énorme ventre.

\- Eh bien, il va bien puisqu'il n'arrête pas de mettre des coups de pieds, je réponds en souriant.

\- Je t'aime Katniss Everdeen, dit Peeta avec amour et passion.

\- Et je t'aime Peeta Mellark, je réponds tout en l'embrassant.

C'est notre tradition après un cauchemar. Nous nous disons que nous nous aimons, c'est un rappel que peu importe ce qui s'est produit nous sommes toujours tout les deux là et que ne nous restons amoureux malgré tout. Mais je suppose que c'est ce que nous appelons la vie.

* * *

 **AN/ N'oubliez pas de laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Kisses -Lalo.**


End file.
